unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Passage of Vandora
The Lost Passage of Vandora is the sixth map of 7 Bullets. 'Description' Jones must travel through an ancient (and massive) temple dedicated to the Nali goddess, Vandora. 'Weapons and Items' Note: the number of weapons and items that appear will vary based on difficulty. *Blade hopper x5 *Combat Assault Rifle grenades x2 *Combat Assault Rifle clip x5 *Machine Mag clip x7 *Medbox x4 *Nali Fruit x6 *Rations x6 *Bloodpack Ripper x1 *Pulse Cell x8 *Combat Assault Rifle Mk3 x1 *Shock rifle x1 *Thigh Pads x1 'Creatures and Enemies' *Cava manta x2 *Giant manta x2 *Spinner x47 *Tentacle x5 Translator Messages #'Corporal Myers, Data Log #0812:' There's something else in here with us, and I don't mean the goddamn spiders. Isn't the Terran Pirates who ambushed us in the trench either. Me, Rogers, and Marlow are tracking it into this tomb area. I just hope the ground stays under our feet. Last thing we need is a f--<> #'Corp. Dawson, log:' Things have really gone down the shitter. People have begun to go missing and we are running low on supplies. My team got seperated from Crowley and the others when a corridor collapsed. Coming to this place was a real shit idea. At least outside we'd only be fighting other humans. Where the hell did they come from anyway? One second we are in the trench waiting for Jones to meet up with us and the next second we're taking sniper fire. I wonder if Jones is even alive... #'Corporal Marlow, Data Log #0661:' The fucking thing came out of nowhere! It tore Myer's head off before we even knew it was in the room with us. Roger hit it with the Plasma Rifle, didn't even slow it down. I've seen those things burn the flesh off a rhino, but this thing kept coming. Me and Rogers ran across a plank that was laying over a pit but I lost my balance and fell. I hit water hard, lost my CAR and broke my ankle. My luck, I was in a cave full of the damn spiders. I limped past them ignoring their bites and managed to make it to another section where the ground gave way under me and dropped me in a waterway system. I think I'm trapped here, I don't have the energy to crawl through these old air vents. I've lost too much blood. Rations can't hold me together...need...rest... #'Corp. Genaro, journal entry 331:' Lt. Crowley led us to this old ruin. We're trying to cut around the area and intercept the enemy. Crowley has the tracker set to the device so we know where it is, the problem is getting there. This place is crawling with traps and unstable structures. Ricky fell through a weak floor earlier and broke his ankle. To make matters worse this place seems to be infested with these large arachnid-like bugs. Me and a few others are gonna scout the perimeter and try to clear the area. Category:7 Bullets Maps Category:Maps Category:Graeme "Darth Weasel" Hutton Maps